Resident Evil: Aftermath
by Lauren Sparks
Summary: Rain didn't die... instead she got pulled out of the Hive and hospitalized. Soon the Umbrella Corporations sends her on a mission that she can't resist. Rain/Alice. I know it's not very good writing. But... I'm not a writer... I'm a lover. Comment please?
1. Chapter 1

There lay a woman in the hospital bed at the Washington Umbrella Military Hospital. She had an IV stuck into her arm and several bite marks upon her body that were now scars and reminders of a horrific event that started everything. The lickers and zombies getting loose on the world. One bite mark lay upon her right hand, just between the index finger and thumb. Her first infection. Another bite lay upon her left forearm. And the last one, that was given to her by her best friend J.D., was engraved upon her neck.

The board that was attached to her bed had the name Rain Ocampo on it. She was laying there staring at the t.v. with an expression of anger and confusion upon her face.

"Bullshit" whispered from her mouth as she saw a picture of Jill Valentine flash across the screen and the voice of the t.v. newsman say in a monotone voice, "Wanted for questioning regarding the meltdown of the nuclear power plant in Raccoon City. Which resulted in the demolition of the entire city. A horrid event that has killed several people. Also wanted for questioning..." Rain flicked the off button not wanting to hear anymore and then threw the remote onto the ground, she heard a satisfying shatter. "Those bastards... how could they do this." she said glaring at the bed sheets, her knuckles clenched.

She sighed and nearly jumped as she heard a voice, "You work for those... bastards... if you'll remember, Ocampo. Or perhaps your little trip into the hive made you develope acute memory loss?" It was the voice of a man that had just entered the room. He was a tall man, stood at about 6'1, he had a military outfit on that bore a small red and white Umbrella symbol on the left side of the chest and Major patched onto the right side of his chest. He had blonde hair that was cut into a crue cut, and a mustache barely visibile with his light hair colour and skin tone. His left eye was light purple and slightly swelled. Rain heaved a disgusted sigh and then replied in her usual sarcastic tone, "Oh hello, Carl. How's it going? You know... covering up your mistake of telling everyone I was wrong and crazy about what happened in the Hive. When it turns out... oh I don't know... that maybe I wasn't full of shit like you told everyone. And now look whats happened. The whole world is infested now." The man glared at her for a moment, "It's CAPTAIN Paulson, Ocampo. Let's spare eachother the informalities. Since we both know, neither of us like eachother so we should therefore at least keep it professional. And it's going fine... no bad downfall for me telling everyone you're crazy. I think they already suspected that anyway." Rain stared at Captain Paulson a moment and then replied with thought, "They never thought I was crazy, CARL. They just knew not to mess with me. That's where you were deeply mistaken. Speaking of which hows that eye of yours? Still a light purple colour to it." She stopped talking a moment looking at him and then replied, "Oh and I like pissing you off by calling you Carl. It seems to lighten my gloomy life.. Why the fuck are you here?" She finished off this last sentence with an accusing tone.

"I have a mission for you to go on." he says. Rain stared at him for a moment as if thinking and then replied, "What kind of mission?" Rain said. She was surprised at the nerve of Umbrella sending her least favourite person to covince her to go on another mission. Also that they even asked her after what they did to her and her team showed true stupidity. But curiousity was getting the best of her. She did want to know what mission she would be asked to go on before she turned it down. Carl Paulson stared at her his green hued eyes looking at her as if trying to read her expression. He finally spoke after realizing he couldn't get any emotions from her expression, "We need you to track down a little acquaintence of yours, Lieutenant Ocampo." Rain's brow furrowed as she gave him a confused look, "And when was I made Lieutenant?" she asked. He spoke, making sure he said the right thing, "If you take this mission you will be made a Lieutenant." She spoke, "Which acquaintence are you speaking of?" He gave a satisfied smirk and replied, "Her name is Janus Prospero. Also known as Alice." Rain blinked, the name didn't ring a bell. Rain didn't like being confused and at the moment she was very confused, "I don't know who that is." He chuckled and shook his head. He moved a few steps forward and sat down on the hosptial bed, "The Hive. The security operative placed there. Blonde headed woman... blue eyes. One of the only two people who TRULY made it out of there. Of course I am not counting you. You were too weak to make it out on your own." The expression on her face showed she wanted nothing more than to hurt this man in the most horrific way possible. But she tried to keep her temper. "Alice..." she said remembering the woman who had tried every possible way to get all of Rain's team out of there. "Alright... you want me to track her down. Why?" she says. He looked at her and said, "Because she knows you... you can get close to her. She won't kill you at first sight as she would anyone else who would try and eliminate her." Rain's brown eyes widened, "You want me to kill her? Why do you want her dead, man. What did she do?" He sighed heavily and then replied, "You know that that is not needed information to allow you succeed. It is not a mission objective for you to know why we want her dead. But I will humour you. Her very existence threatens Umbrella corporation. She could bring us down... so that we couldn't ever get back up again. We need her gone from the picture, Ocampo. And we believe only you can do that." Rain stared at him and then smirked, "Alright sounds good. I'll take the damn mission." she said.

He eyed her suspiciously and leaned in, his face inches from hers, "If you try to pull any shit... I will personally kill you." The gleam in his eyes showed the true extension of his insanity. Rain stared at him and then replied slowly, "I... seriously doubt that you could kill me. But it seems you need a little convincing that I will not... 'pull any shit' as you phrased it. Here's the way I see it, man. She is part of the reason my team is dead. And I want to rid myself of anything that reminds me of that day. I'll kill her. So, get the fuck out of my face. Or I will give you another black eye to match that other one I gave you." she said. He looked at her and then he slowly sat back, afraid of being hit again by Rain. He wouldn't lie, getting hit hurts quite a lot. Especially getting hit by Rain Ocampo.

He was obviously convinced, "Alright... we have her basic location. However the exact location we were not able to get. We have confirmed that she is with three people. Officer Jill Valentine, Sergeant Carlos Olivera, Angela Ashford, daughter of Dr Ashford, creator of the T-Virus and a civilian by the name of Lloyd Jefferson Wayne." he said. Rain nodded, a few of those named definitly rang a bell. "Alright. Give me the location and weapons and I will be on my way." He nodded and lifted himself off the bed into a standing position. "Alright... I have a truck outside waiting for you. There are weapons in the back. We want you to get working ASAP. We have an apartment ready..." but he was cut off by her, "I don't need any living quarters. It won't take that long to find her. All I need are weapons and the damn location." she tilted her head and then finished off her sentence, "So chop chop. You are wasting enough time sitting here chatting." He glared at her, "Don't tell me how to do my fucking job, Ocampo. Get off your ass and get dressed." She stood up standing six inches shorter than him as she stared into his eyes, "Don't tell me how to do my fucking job, Paulson." she says copying him with a sarcastic and impudent tone.

His fists were clenched tightly his knuckles slowly turning white. He spun around and walked to the door, "You have five minutes to get dressed and meet me downstairs at the car." He shut the door and his footsteps were soon unable to be heard. Rain muttered, "asshole" and then turned walking to the closet pulling off her hospital clothes and putting on a black spaghetti strapped tank top and baggy camo pants. She pulled out some thick combat boots and bent down into a kneeling position putting them on tying the laces. She slowly stood up walking over to the window and looking down towards the street. She saw Captain Paulson standing next to a black expedition which had tinted windows that were unable to be seen into, two men in the front seat the window rolled down on the passenger side as they were engaged in conversation with Captain Paulson. She sighed, "What am I doing?" she then turned leaving the hospital room and heading down to the street.

Moments later she arrived out the door. Captain Paulson said tapping his watch, "It's been five minutes and fourty-three seconds." She glared at him walking over to the back right hand side door, "Fuck you, Paulson." she said as she slipped inside the vehicle slamming the door shut. Captain Paulson soon took his place next to her on the left side of the car and said, "Your weapons are in the back in the silver case with the Umbrella Corporation symbol on it." She turned around and lifted the case from the back and back around facing the front and sat the case on her lap opening it, "You could have gotten better guns, man... but okay. This'll work." she pulled out the MP5 and said, "Didn't think I could put them together myself or something" She cocked the gun and put the safety on setting it back into the case. She felt something land right next to her. She looked over and saw Captain Paulson had set two more cases down, "These are yours as well. An AK 52 as well as ammo for your guns, which I am sure you have a few other guns at your disposal and we didn't want to burden you with a whole lot of weapons that are not necessities. Also a VAIO Laptop with the location software ready to use. It will not give the exact location but the general location in which it detects her at. It will also pick up large cities in which those Zombies have overcome already. Now..." he opened up the case and withdrew the laptop tapping a few buttons he went on, "We believe she is in Manhattan which as you know is an island. They have taken measures, less 'brutal' I suppose you might say, than they did in Raccoon City. They eliminate only those that there is no hope for. As in those that, with lack of a better word, have already died. We will take a helicopter there and you can begin from there. If you do not believe she is there in Manhattan then you can contact us with the laptop. There is a communication link between that and one that we have back at base."

Rain was staring out the window taking in what he said but also thinking at the same time. She saw there were drawing up on a landing pad stationed on the ground. An Army helicopter lay upon the landing pad. This was her transportation to Manhattan. Soon she found herself aboard the helicopter heading to the island in which she would have to track down Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain stood at the entrance to an Apartment building named Herse Apartment Complexes. She had a Glock 40 strapped to her waist, her AK 52 hung around her shoulder, a Rising Sun Shotgun also hung from her shoulder, a Desert Eagle strapped to her side, a combat knife attached to her belt and plenty of ammo for her guns in her bag that she clutched tightly in her right hand.

It had taken three days to track down Alice and her friends. Two days longer than Rain thought it would. Especially with the high-tech tracking equipment Umbrella had provided her. Rain had found that this city was surprisingly well organized. They had army personell and police officers all about the city making sure that the people couldn't hide the infected and anybody who entered the city were monitored by surveillence cameras and also had to register. Rain didn't have to fill these requirements.

She unholstered her Glock 40 and cocked it. She then raised her hand to the knob and turned it pushing the door open and stepping inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. She looked about. It was surprisingly well kept compared to the other buildings in the city. The only problem were a few overturned chairs and a large amount of dust gathering on the chairs and pictures in the room. She walked over to the stairs, kicking up dust as her combat boots landed on the ground making soft thudding noises. She ascended the stairs until she reached level 8, the top floor in the building. She took a left and walked down the hallway staring at the doors reading them in her mind until she reached apartment 8F. She raised her hand to the door, knock knock knock. She stepped out of view of the peephole and holstered her weapon. Waiting for a response. She listened very carefully, she could hear shuffling from inside. She thought to herself, 'hey if they don't open I can always break the door down' The door opened and a women with shoulder length brown hair quickly had the gun aimed directly at Rain, "What the fuck do you want?" came quickly from this woman's lips. Rain blinked, this woman was obviously Jill Valentine. Rain remembered seeing her face on the television in the hospital room. "I am looking for someone. Now if you don't mind. Get the fucking gun out of my face." she said raising an eyebrow at Jill. Jill instead pulled back the trigger just a little bit, "WHAT... DO... YOU...WANT" she said her tone very irritated. Rain sighed, she had spent long enough in this God-forsaken city and she didn't want to waste any time explaining to this "cop" why Rain had come. Within a second Rain had grabbed the gun from Jill's hand, grabbed Jill's arm, and flung her back inside the apartment. Rain stepped inside but felt someone grab her arm tightly, she went to her knees, her arm twisted behind her. She winced feeling the pain start at her arm and shoot up to her shoulder.

She heard a cool female voice reply, as if without feeling, "Who are you and what do you want? You better talk." Rain winced at the pain increasing in her shoulder, "For you to let me the fuck go, Alice." She felt the pain in her arm subside as she fell forward clutching her shoulder. Alice gasped, "R...Ra...Rain?" Rain sighed and turned around on the floor rubbing her shoulder as she stared at Alice from the top of her eyes, "You're pretty fucking hostile." she muttered. Alice held out a hand and Rain clasped her own hand around it and was heaved up back to her feet. Before Rain could say anymore Alice grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, "But... I thought you died" Rain blinked as the memories of the last few moments before she had passed out on the train crept into her mind.

She had just awoken and grabbed the gun to keep Alice from putting a bullet in her head, "I'm not dead yet... I think I'll have that back now." Rain took the gun and let it fall to her side, staring at Alice from the top of her eyes blinking. She could feel the Anti-Virus working, but she could also feel the T-Virus taking over everything. "I could kiss you, you bitch." Rain could barely hear Alice but Rain smirked never-the-less at these words. She heard clanging and the growling of the licker, Matt's yells and then all she could see was black and soon unconciousness crept over her taking over. When she woke up she had an IV stuck in her arm in Washington.

Rain took a step back from Alice, "I obviously wasn't dead." she said. Jill took a step forward staring from Rain to Alice, "Rain... from The Hive operations. Alice told us what happened in there. You know, where it started." she turned to Alice her eyes piercing questioningly into Alice's, "Can we trust her?" Alice stared at Rain and then nodded, "Yeah... we can. I need a moment alone with Rain, Jill. Can you take LJ and Angie out of here for about an hour?" Jill nodded and walked over to a girl with wavy hair and freckles. Angela stopped and stared at Rain, "You're infected... or you were." She had an accent a British one. Jill's hands went to Angela's shoulders, "Come on, Angie. Let's go." she turned and yelled at a back room, "LJ!! COME ON!! WE'RE LEAVING!!!" A black man came stepping into the room, he was slightly wet as if he had just come from a shower, he had jeans and a black suit jacket on, "Hold on, motherfucker, let me dry off. Woah..." he looked at Rain, "Man... shit... one hot puerto rican." Alice sounded sternly, "Lloyd! Get the hell out of here." LJ nodded and slowly walked to the door, "aight aight... I'm gettin"

Pretty soon the room was empty. Rain looked at Alice cautiously. Alice drew a shotgun with lightning speed from her back, pointed it at Rain and said, "You're still working for Umbrella. So, why are you here?" Rain stared at Alice not even flinching. Rain knew this wouldn't be easy and that Alice wasn't stupid enough to just trust anyone. "Are you going to shoot me, Alice? You could have done that before. Down in the Hive" she said. Her voice was cold as she spoke of that place and her eyes hardened. Alice, "I can't just throw my guard down because I know you and we both were fucked by Umbrella. I need to know what you're doing here." was what came from Alice's mouth in a matter-of-fact tone. Rain looked at her and slowly began to explain, "I was offered a mission because Umbrella seemed to think I could do it. Don't know why. I only took it because it involved you." she sighed and continued, "They want you dead. They wanted me to get close to you and then kill you. I really don't know why they thought I'd be able to." Alice slowly lowered the gun and heard Rain continue to speak a little more forceful this time, "They told me that you are trying everything to bring down the Umbrella Corporation. And you're not doing that without me." her voice started to break, "The whole Hive operation. It was a fucking test... they meant for us to die. They wanted to test their creatures... those lickers out on us, trained Umbrella Operatives. The... fucking zombies weren't meant to happen but everything else was. They meant to kill everyone they did." She stepped back against the wall staring at the floor her fists clenched, her eyes hardened. Alice stepped forward grabbing Rain's arm, "Are you sure?" Rain just blinked, continuing to stare at the floor, "of course I am sure. This asshole told me... he wouldn't lie... I pissed him off and he had that bit of information that he wanted to dish out... to hurt me." Alice continued to stare at her, "Who? Who told you that?" Rain sighed and looked up, "His name is Carl Paulson. He's a Captain in the military. God, I hate that bastard."

Alice took a step back. "Yeah... we're trying everything we can to bring them down. So far no luck. Maybe you can cure that." she says. A small smile spreading across her lips. "Now come on. You look like you need a drink." Alice walked over to a duffle bag and pulled out a bottle of Southern Comfort. Rain chuckled and stepped forward away from the wall, "Thanks, man." All of a sudden she felt a twinge in her neck, arm, and hand. She gasped and slipped to the floor clutching her neck. Alice set the bottle on the cabinet and dashed over to Rain, "Rain, shit... you're infected." Rain blinked and scooted away from Alice sitting up wincing at the pain flooding across her arms and neck, "I'm not gonna turn... this just happens. Something about me getting the Anti-Virus so late." She gasped clutching her wound tighter and then she slowly let her grasp loosen as the pain lessened, "Shit" she muttered. Alice grabbed Rain and heaved her up into a chair, Rain sank into it without a word of protest, "It happens about once every two months." Rain said as she sat up straighter in the chair. Alice nodded as she walked over grabbing a cup and pouring some of the drink into it and walking over handing it to Rain, "I should have paid more attention. I can feel that you're infected... but it's different." Alice said, an unnatural tone about her, she continued, "It's contained" she finished off the sentence. Rain looked up at Alice, her brow furrowed as Rain replied, "They experimented on you, didn't they? Like they did to Matt. Project Nemesis." Alice just nodded. That was all Rain needed. She didn't need to press the matter. "So, holed yourself up in this city. You know, I bet, Alice, that you could have done much better than this." Rain said staning up setting her feet firmly on the floor and spinning around. "Why not get one of those really expensive ones? And buy it with forged money or something." she said smirking at Alice. Rain really didn't need to ask this question. She knew damn well why Alice had settled for a mediocre apartment but then again you never knew what Alice was thinking. Rain stared at her waiting for a response and then it came, "That was an obvious question, Rain, and you know that. Why don't you answer that for me." she was smiling at Rain. So happy to see her alive. Rain sighed and replied, "You should have just said some smart-ass answer. But alright. I think you got a half-way shitty dwelling so as to not attract too much attention to yourself. But as you can see... you are trackable. I am not even trained in tracking people down. I have the more... hands-on... job." she says. Alice nodded, "Yeah but you know. I would have killed anyone else that just happened to find me." Rain walked over to Alice and looked at her, "You can't stay in this city. And you know that. I tracked you down using their software. Which means that an expert could track you down in a matter of hours. At least once they realize that I decided to not kill you, you know. So, if I keep up with contacting them then I can give us a few days to get out of here and find a more secluded place." she says. Alice sighed and took a seat in the nearest armchair. "It'll be hard to convince them to move away from here. When we moved here one of us died. His name was..." she was cut off by Rain, "Sergeant Carlos Olivera. Look, we'll find a way. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you; I won't let that happen to any of you, alright? I promise." Rain had stepped forward her body inches from Alice's. Alice nodded but then said, "You can't guarantee that, Rain. Just like I couldn't guarantee that in The Hive." Rain sighed and latched her hands around Alice's shoulders, "Look, I don't blame you for the Hive. As a matter of fact I congratulate you for getting out of there with anyone alive. And I am thank-ful for you trying so fucking damn hard. So, come on. Let's get you and everyone else, including that man that has excellent taste, out of here." she said raising her eyebrows smiling. Alice nodded returning the smile looking Rain.

They stood there a moment staring at eachother, It took only a few seconds and those and the minutes afterwards was the most confused Rain had ever been. Alice had leaned forward planting her lips on Rain's for a second and then stepped back looking embarrassed, "Look... I... I don't..." she paused trying to think and then said with a sincere face, "I'm sorry" Rain just blinked and then shook her head, "Nah... don't be sorry." Rain set her hands on either side of Alice's face and pulled her forward kissing her deeply. Alice was taken back by it but soon returned the kiss, letting her hands move to Alice's back. Rain slowly let her tongue enter Alice's mouth when she heard the door open. She jumped back quickly clearing her throat in an uncomfortable manner. She hoped they hadn't seen.

Jill had just entered the room with LJ and Angie behind her. They looked out of breath, "We have to go now, Alice. They followed her here." Rain took a step forward, "What? SHIT!!" she ran to the window gazing out, "How... I didn't bring anything of theirs..." she stopped and reached to her chest ripping of the Umbrella Insignia that was sewn onto her chest, "Well fuck." she turned it over staring at the tiny wires on the back. She threw it on the ground stomping on it, "SHIT SHIT SHIT!!" she yelled. LJ and Angela just stared at her while Jill ushered them out of hte room, "Come on... we have a car in a garage two blocks from here. We got to get out of the city." Alice walked over grabbing Rain and pulling her away from the crushed Umbrella symbol on the floor, "Come on, Rain."

Soon they were out of the building running down the sidewalk to the garage where the car was kept. Jill was carrying Angela in the lead, LJ right behind them, and Rain and Alice at the back, each had a gun in their hand ready to fire should anyone try to stop them. Rain stopped running and turned to look behind them. Soon there were shots in the air and people screaming and flinging themselves to the ground to avoid being shot. Alice yelled a profanity and turned to Jill, "Take Angie and LJ and go to the car. If I am not with you in five minutes... leave without me." Jill shook her head, "I'm not leaving you, Alice." Alice stared at her, "You will... now go." Alice then turned to Rain once Jill, LJ, and Angie had disappeared, "Why don't you go with them." Rain scoffed and cocked her desert eagle and said, "I am not leaving." she drew her gun quickly and pulled the trigger, without even aiming, and the shot echoed through the air and landed on it's target. One of the eight men chasing them landed on the pavement, blood pouring from his head onto the cement. Alice chuckled and quickly pulled her shotgun out firing two shots, two more of the men went down. The men began to fire back, landing just inches from Rain and Alice. Rain ducked and Alice dove into an alley to reload her shotgun. Rain loaded her gun, open firing on the men, she killed the remaining five as eight more came out of a van firing submachine guns of many different kinds. Rain stumbled back jumping behind a dumpster as one bullet landed in her leg. She groaned in agony but reloaded her gun as she saw Alice come out of the alley with two Uzis. She sprayed the weapons across the men. Her bullets met their mark and all but one of the men fell back not moving. Alice ran forward towards the man, she jumped up onto the wall and sprang forward against the man, latching her legs around the man's neck and spun, twisting. The crack echoed down the street and Alice landed on her feet, the man dead beside her, "Rain!" she saw a hand shoot up from behind a dumpster. Rain stood up and threw her gun down, "Piece of shit got stuck." she muttered limping forward, "Can we go to the car now. There will be more of those assholes." she said. "And we can't take them all." Alice nodded and ran forward helping Rain.

A car came speeding down the street and spun to a stop right next to Alice and Rain. The tinted window rolled down and Jill said, "GET INSIDE!!" Alice heaved Rain forward but she pushed Alice away, "Don't worry I can walk on my fucking own." she said as she opened the door and fell inside, "OW SHIT!!" she muttered moving over to the middle. Angie was looking at her and the British accent soon filled the air, "She's hurt, Alice" Alice stepped into the car and slammed the door shut. The screeching tires and the building moving by fast proved that they were moving. Alice nodded, "I know, Angie." Rain heaved her leg up wincing. "Great... well at least the fucking bullet went all the way through my leg right." Alice looked at her, "I need to clean it. And you need some of the Anti-Virus. The T-Virus is airborne now." Rain sighed and replied sarcastically, "Yeah... great." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a shot that resembled a gun with green liquid inside it. She pushed it into Alice's hand, "No need to use your personal supply. I brought my own." Alice looked at Rain and smiled, "You thought of everything." She took Rain's leg and began to patch it up. First by putting alchohol on it, which caused Rain to yell a profanity so loud that LJ even said, "Damn girl. Easy there." which only caused Rain to flip him off.

Pretty soon her leg was patched up and her arm bore the circle punctuation of the anti-virus. She gave Alice a mischevious smile and moved Angie over to the middle and Rain took the side next to the door. Jill kept on looking in the mirror at Rain. A look that showed that she didn't trust her. Rain caught the glance once and just rolled her eyes. "How long before we get to the boat?" Alice looked at her surroundings, "About thirty minutes." LJ moved his hand to the radio and turned it on, surfing the channels for some music. Jill smacked his hand hard and punched the radio, "THERE ARE NO FUCKING RADIO BROADCASTS, LJ!! JESUS CHRIST!!" LJ looked at her blinking, "Aight aight, chill B" and Alice finally spoke up, "What's wrong with you?" Jill spun the car to a stop and turned around to face her, "How the hell can we trust her? HUH!? She could be working for them and kill any of us at any moment!! I'm not willing to take that chance." Rain looked at Jill with a raised eyebrow, "Thank-god I was never a disgraced Police Officer, huh, Jill?" Jill glared at her, "No you were a... let's see how did your file put it... oh yeah... a 'loose cannon who has had several temporary discharges due to erratic behaviour'. You know what? In my book that means you can't be trusted." Alice yelled, "ENOUGH!!" her tone descended, "Look... I trust her. She was screwed over by the Umbrella corporation. Just like you and just like me. I trust her... if that's not good enough for you, Jill. Then you can leave, alright?" Rain spoke up, "You know, I can solve your trust issues for you, Jill in two easy steps. Quit being a fucking bitch and be more layed back. Maybe you can get laid. That might help your demeanor" Jill glared at her, "Oh, be more laid back... like you? Tell me something, Rain. Have you even been laid in the last year?" Rain looked at the window a second and leapt forward, lunging at Jill but was stopped by Alice, Alice yelled, "I MEAN IT STOP!!! Jill... drive. Rain... shut up." Pretty soon the car was moving again.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon they arrived at a gate that blocked the harbour. Rain opened up the door and walked over to the gate. Jill stuck her head out of the window, "WAIT, OCAMPO!! Jesus... Did you ever think there could be a reason it's blocked?" Rain just walked over to the gate. She peered around trying to find any sign that maybe there was trouble in there. She stepped back and looked up. A sign read, "Caution: Infected" Rain heaved a sigh and reached into her pocket pulling out some Kool Cigarattes. She popped one in her mouth and lit it. She inhaled and blew out the smoke taking a step back and pulling out her gun aiming it into the air and firing, "Come on!! I've been bitten enough!!! ONE MORE WON'T HURT!!" she stuck her arm through a tiny hole in the fence. Rain looked around, she was listening as closely as she could. Nothing.

But then suddenly she heard moaning and a growl so close to her. She yanked her arm back fastly and just in time, she felt the harsh breath of the infected disappear from her arm. She landed on the ground, her gun beside her, "Oh god. Too fucking close." she muttered, sitting on the ground. Alice was standing behind Rain looking down at her, "That was stupid, Rain." Rain stood up and tilted her head at Alice, "Really? No no... you see. That wasn't stupid. Stupid would have been blasting the lock off that door and letting the infected out onto the entire city. Now that... would have been stupid." she picked her gun up and aimed it at the moaning zombie behind her, "Shut up." Rain said to it and fired at it's head. The zombie fell down to the ground, not moving.

The others had gotten out of the car and were now standing beside Alice and Rain. Jill spoke now, "So, what are we going to do?" she asked. Rain fired six more shots into the windows of the building. Jill, "What the... hell are you doing?" There was a crash and more moaning as Rain replied, "I say we go in there and lock the gate behind us and run to the damn boat." Jill argued, "There could be hundreds in there for all we know. We may not make it." Rain turned to her walking over right infront of Jill, "Look... either that or waste our ammunition on trying to kill them all. We need bullets. They're slow. We can make it, Valentine." Jill stared at her as if Rain had gone crazy, "Not if there are hundreds in there. We will be surrounded. If we make it out alive it will be a fucking miracle." Rain was getting agitated. You could tell by the look in her eyes, "LOOK!! YOU CAN STAY HERE AND GET CAPTURED BY THE UMBRELLA CORPORATION! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO!! BUT UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT TO START LOOKING LIKE MATTHEW ADDISON ON PROJECT NEMESIS I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO ME AND QUIT ARGUING WITH ME EVERY FUCKING CHANCE YOU GET!!" she took a breath and closed her eyes, reopening them as she attempted to calm down. Alice looked down. The thought of Matt made her uneasy as memories flooded her mind. Rain spoke again, "I'm not stupid, Jill. I know what I'm doing. Incase you haven't noticed, I've grown up alot since we were kids, alright? I don't do stupid shit all the time." Alice's head bolted upright, "What? You know each other?" she asked. Jill sighed, "Yeah... we do. We were friends for about 5 years when we were kids. Grew up in the same neighbourhood." she sighed, "Fine, Rain. You have had military training in tactics and retrieval. So, fine. We do it your way." Jill leaned forward her face close to Rain's, "If this gets anybody killed. I will kill you." Rain stared at her for a moment and then shoved Jill away from her, "get the fuck out of my face and don't you ever threaten me." she said.

She turned and walked over to the gate. She turned the lock over and pulled out a clothespin and set it into the lock, twisting and listening. Soon the lock clicked and popped open and Rain took the lock and set it in her pocket, "Everybody inside. Jill, you look out for Angela. Everybody else, weapons out. Come on in." Everybody stepped inside the gate. As Alice passed she gave Rain a smile. Rain shut the gate behind them and clicked the lock shut. Soon, the moaning and snarling came in from every direction and Rain spun, "Alright, come on. Let's head to the dock and get on the nearest boat. Come on!" She quickly reloaded her gun and soon emptied the chamber by firing expertly at the mass horde of zombies now coming into view, "COME ON!" she ran forward and the others followed.

First was Rain then came Alice. Followed Jill who had a tight grip on the now 13 year old Angela Ashford's hand. LJ followed not far behind. They all carried their weapon of choice held tightly in their hands ready to open fire at any on approaching zombies. Rain fired trying to make the way as safe as possibile from the carnivorous zombies. There weren't many as far as Rain could tell. The smell of blood filled the air. Who'd have thought that zombies could have looked so different from eachother. Some had their arms gone, other their legs were gone, eaten away by the zombies before they became zombie themselves, what a horrid way to die, some even looked normal had it not been for their lack of colour on their skin and bloodshot eyes you could have sworn they were still part of the living realm.

Alice quickly spotted a boat that looked to be in good shape. The sails had no holes in them so sailing without the motor was an option if there was wind and no gas to start the engine. She prayed there was still gas and it hadn't dried up by now. The zombies were closing in on the side. Rain snapped her hand out catching one in the throat, a sickening thud echoed the air and the zombie fell, truly dead, a pleasure this person hadn't been awarded due to the Umbrella Corporation's actions. Alice quickly pullled out he uzi and emptied it onto the zombies clearing a path as well as she could with the mass mob of zombies closing in just begging for fresh meat. LJ was firing like mad, reloading what could have been every five seconds. They soon reached the boat and Rain stood back letting Jill and Angie get on first. Rain pulled out her shotgun, which she saved for special occasions and fired it. More thuds echoed the air, a sound Rain had learned to treasure since her experience down in the Hive.

Suddenly a yell filled the air that could be recognized as Lloyd Jefferson Wayne's. They all looked seeing LJ on the ground his arm bleeding as he tried to pound the head of the zombie that was ontop of him snapping away trying as best as it could to get another bite of the man. Rain ran forward and seized the zombie ontop of LJ and heaved it up throwing it off of him a few feet away and she helped him up and said sternly, "Get to the fucking boat now!" she said glaring at him. He had stopped for some reason and what ever reason that was it was a stupid one. He held hold of his arm and ran to the boat. Rain bent down picking up LJ's gold encrusted guns and ran to the boat. She ran and saw that Jill had already untied the boat and was beckoning for her to hurry up. Rain ran and leapt onto the boat and it was soon sailing with the wind. Alice was holding LJ's arm giving him a shot of the Anti-Virus into his arm. LJ winced and looked at Rain, "Jesus... I don't know how you stood getting bit so many times." Rain raised an eyebrow and thought, 'how'd he know?... oh yeah.' Rain threw the gun at LJ and they landed by his feet. She sighed and went over to the engine to see if it'd start. LJ looked at his guns and then at Alice, "Did I say something?" Jill rolled her eyes and turned her back to LJ and looked at the big crowd of zombies at the harbour's edge staring at them with hungry eyes. She answered his question, "It's kind of hard not to say something." she muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character in the following story. So, don't sue me.

**Author's Note: **Alright, everyone. This is a short chapter but it is to let you know that I am working on this story. And yes the city's are made up... I didn't want to use actual city's due to my brain being geographically challenged. Comments are appreciated!

The group sailed with the waves away from the dock... not sure where they were going as they had little control of the boat without the motor starting. Rain was fiddling with the motor, muttering cusswords under her breath everytime something didn't work. Eventually the roar of the motor filled the air, the blades spinning in midair until Rain set it down into the water. Bubbles erupted and the boat gave a jolt as the motor brought it to life. Rain stepped back admiring her work... but at the same time very happy she never decided to be a mechanic. She soon heard Alice's soft voice behind her, "So, did you have a plan? Or shall we just wing it?" she asked Rain, a small playful smirk forming across Alice's lips. Rain raised an eyebrow at Alice's question, "I should have a plan... huh?" Rain asked playing along. "Then again...", Rain continued, "Winging it sounds like fun. I think we should try that." she said, it was her turn to smirk. Soon Jill's voice entered the conversation, "Please tell me you have a plan." was all she said. Rain sighed heavily plopping down on the floor of the boat, "You always were a buzzkill, Jill." she said. Her hand moved to her pants pocket removing a pack of cigarrettes. She chose one from the pack and popped the end into her mouth shoving the pack back into it's home in her pant's pocket, while her hand was in there she also brought out a lighter which she used to light the end of her cigarrette, a puff of smoke flowing from her mouth as she too, put that lighter back into it's home in the pocket. She took a drag, blowing out the smoke, the cigarrette resting inbetween her index and middle finger. "Of course I have a plan. I'm not stupid." she said setting the cigarrette back into her mouth to take another drag. Her hand then moved to her back pocket withdrawing a cell phone. She flipped open the cover and punched in a number, a voice echoing from the phone, "Where to, Rain?" the disembodied voice said. Rain's own voice answered, "Clay City in 30." and with that she hung up the phone and shoved it back into her pocket. "Well... head to the docks in Clay City." Rain replied to Jill's 'what was that' look. "We'll head to the hospital and go up to the helipad. I have a friend that'll help us find a bunker that is rather comfy if I may say so." Rain said leaning back, for the first time in a while she felt she was able to relax. At least until they got to the docks. Alice chuckled taking a seat letting herself voice her thoughts, "Glad you thought it through, Rain." she said. They're boat speeding off to the desired location.


End file.
